Encounters
This page contains a list of sample tables for encounters divided up by habitat. These are designed to cover the majority of Pokemon, though they do not include fossil and legendary Pokemon, and a few others. Tall Grass This is an area that holds a lot of Pokemon that make good starters. Meadow A nice, sunny patch of ground, good for starting Pokemon. Fairyland This area has positive energies that attract fairy types. Swamp Forest Trees everywhere, and among them birds and bugs. Beach A nice, relaxing spot to catch some Pokemon enjoying the sun and spray. Jungle Untamed rain forest where anything could be lurking. Savannah These wild grasslands are home to high-speed Pokemon. Urban These areas are common in and around where people show up. City You'll probably tweak the city odds to reflect the character of the environment. For example Citrine City will have comparatively more Pikachu while Diamond City will have more Pidgey and even some Spearow. Graveyard Trainers who want to get the best Pokemon here would do well to come at night, if they dare. Beatdown I don't have any good place to put fighting Pokemon. Abandoned Factory This is for a place that's electrified but run down and polluted. Rough Terrain These are areas of rock, sand, and usually heat. Volcano These Pokemon will be found near volcanoes and magma pools. Desert Harsh, sandy desert that is home to those Pokemon that enjoy the arid heat. Cliffs Sudowudo and Pineco were deleted. Maybe Larvitar Cave This tunnel is filled with Pokemon that thrive underground. Water These pop up when fishing and surfing. Salt Water The oceans are home to a variety of Pokemon that will likely be encountered often when surfing. Fresh Water Rivers, lakes, streams, and ponds are all good places to find these fresh water Pokemon. Polluted Water Mystic Pond This slowly swirling duck pond is home to peaceful Pokemon as it brings out their psychic potential. Ice Water Mountaintop streams, frozen lakes, and frigid water near the poles are all places where these cold-tolerant Pokemon might live. Sky These encounters take place in the skies and are not usually things the players will find walking around. The can occur whenever the players fly to a new location. Togetic, Mantine Rival Flocks A flock of Pidgey is fighting with a flock of Spearow. (Skarmory is on Spearow's side) Brush Fire A wildfire is blazing across a patch of land, and those that can fly away are doing so. Balloons The winds are blowing Pokemon that drift on the breeze. Bug Swarms The insect migrations begin, complete with predators chasing prey. Night Flight To be used when the players are moving about at night. That's Odd So, that shouldn't be possible. Note, one and only one Farfetch'd will be in the skies. Dueling Dragons Instead of rolling for these Pokemon, only show one of each at maxed rating. Not Included There are no listings for legendaries such as Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, Mew, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Lugia, Ho-Oh, and Celebi. Fossil Pokemon such as Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, Omastar, and Aerodactyl are also not included. Exceptions were also made for Porygon, Ditto and Unown, because we felt those were better as storyline-related encounters than just popping up any old place.